


The One I Want

by Gabberflasted



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberflasted/pseuds/Gabberflasted
Summary: Remus visits home for a few days in the offseason. Sirius has to stay behind for some PR meetings with the team.Remus has a lunch with his childhood friend. Sirius gets jealous.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 51





	The One I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



In the offseason, Remus had gone home for a few days to visit family. Much to Sirius’ dismay, he had to stay in Gryffindor for some PR meetings for the team.

On his last day in his hometown, Remus had met up with one of his high school friends for lunch, Andrew. It had been fun to catch up with Andy. He didn’t get a chance to see any of his old friends much - he was always too busy with the team, and now with Sirius as well.

Speaking of, he hadn’t spoken to his boyfriend all day, and he missed him. Remus knew it was stupid to miss Sirius so much when he was only gone for a few days, but that’s love for you. Settling under the covers of his childhood bed, he called up his boyfriend, who answered after the first ring. Remus smirked - clearly the feeling was mutual.

“Hey, Rem! What’s up?” Sirius asked.

“Hey, baby. I miss you.” Remus said.

Sirius sighed., and took a deep breath. “I miss you too, mon loup. Back tomorrow right?” Sirius asked. Remus adjusted one of the pillows behind his head, trying to get comfortable. He missed his bed back at Sirius’ house. No, _their_ house. Remus felt giddy just thinking about it.

“Yeah, got the early flight in the morning. I can’t talk long, I still have to pack all my stuff.” Remus glanced around his room, where all his clothes were laid out on the floor folded, ready to be packed.

“Wow, Loops. Not very organised of you.” Sirius teased. Remus laughed, having missed Sirius’ banter. Less than twenty-four hours until he would be back home, with Sirius.

“Hm, well I didn’t have much free time for packing. I went to the market with Mum this morning, and then I had lunch with Andrew.”

“Andrew? Who’s Andrew?” Sirius asked quickly, barely letting Remus finish his sentence. Remus took a moment to respond.

“Andy. My friend from high school. I told you about him… didn’t I?”

“Well yeah, but you never said Andy was a _guy_ , Remus!” Sirius grumbled. “Was anyone else at this so-called friendly lunch?”

“Sirius, are you jealous?” Remus asked, finding this turn of events quite amusing. Usually it was Remus who was jealous, and why wouldn’t he be? Sirius was one of the best players in the NHL for crying out loud! And the most attractive man Remus had ever seen. He always had people ogling him, everywhere they went. Remus couldn’t blame them, really.

“I’m not jealous.” Sirius huffed. Remus thought it was adorable.

“Have you looked in a mirror lately? No one even comes close to you, baby.” It was true. In Remus’ eyes, Sirius was absolutely perfect. He was caring, and always went out of his way to show how much he loved Remus. He wouldn’t even dream of entertaining the thought of being with someone else.

“Have _you_ looked in a mirror lately, Remus?” Sirius scoffed. “You’re a catch. He’s definitely into you.”

Now it was Remus’ turn to scoff. “No one even comes close to you, baby.” More softly, he added, “I love you. You know that, right?”

Sirius took a deep breath. “Yeah, I guess so.” Remus wasn’t satisfied with that. He wanted Sirius to know just how much he meant to him.

“Baby, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Remus paused, really wanting Sirius to listen to what he had to say next. “Even if he was flirting with me - which he wasn’t, just for the record, he’s married - he wouldn’t stand a chance. No one would. You’re the one I want, Sirius. You’re the one I love. You’re the one who makes me happy.”

“I love you so much. You’re the one I want too, mon loup.” Remus could feel Sirius’ smile through the phone.

“I love you too, baby. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah. I’ll pick you up from the airport. Then you can show me just how much you want me.”

Both boys were laughing as they ended the call. Remus’ heart swelled with love for Sirius. In his opinion, it should be illegal for one man to be so hot and adorable all at once. It was just unfair. Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just something random I thought of for Coops (from @lumosinlove‘s wonderful Sweater Weather, check it out on AO3 if you haven’t already!!). This is the first fic I’ve ever written, hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on tumblr @gabbytriestowrite if you feel like it haha
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you have an awesome day!!


End file.
